


Metaphorically I'm a Whore (For the Devil)

by radsnakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angels, Angst, Boners, Cas doesn't understand arousal, Cas isn't viewed as a full-grown adult angel so that's what I mean by underage, Fluff, I can't decide how much I'm sticking to the actual storyline, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Implied michifer, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Slow To Update, Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, Until Luci explains it, Whoops smut, incelestial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radsnakes/pseuds/radsnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel grew up admiring Lucifer. Then spent the time before Lucifer fell in love with him. He thought those feelings had left him until Lucifer came back for Sam Winchester. Now Castiel doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title (well, the part without parentheses) is from Ode to Sleep by twenty one pilots. Also, this chapter is hella short, sorry! It was originally longer but then I decided to divy it up into two chapters.

Castiel could never find his way around Heaven. He may have been created and raised there, but Heaven was simply too big for him to not get lost in it. Many a times Castiel would end up in random rooms without any idea where he was. None of his siblings were willing to help him navigate his way through their home. None, that is, except for Lucifer. The second-oldest archangel would chide Gabriel for giving their poor younger brother incorrect directions, yell at Raphael for telling Castiel that he should ask their father, and even threaten Michael every time he brushed off the youth's questions. 

More times than not, Lucifer ended up taking Castiel's hand and leading him to where he needed to go. Lucifer's gentleness towards the younger angel created an admiration within him, as Castiel knew he was always able to rely on Lucifer. The love Castiel felt towards the archangel was innocent. Well, it was until the day he saw something he wasn't sure he was supposed to.


	2. I'm not that innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas sees something he neither understands nor expects. Lucifer finds it kind of funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, the part that was removed from the first chapter. @@@ means there's a change in point of view and I'll tell you who it is being changed to.

Castiel walked to one of the few rooms he knew how to locate, Lucifer's bedroom. He needed to ask him something. Lucifer's door was closed, which wasn't normal. Castiel pressed his ear to the archangel's door, curiosity overpowering respect. He didn't understand the noises he was hearing though. He could hear Lucifer letting out strings of swears and other indiscernible noises. Castiel pushed the door open to peek into his brother's room and instantly blushed. There Lucifer was, utterly naked on his bed, his hand wrapped around his hardened cock. Castiel's eyes were the size of saucers as he watched the elder commit a sin their father wouldn't appreciate. Something else of Castiel's grew while he watched, and that was a foreign feeling. He knew that he shouldn't be watching Lucifer, but he couldn't pull himself away. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, his mouth falling open slightly as he saw his brother come all over his stomach. Castiel's blush deepened when he realized that his name had been uttered by Lucifer during... /that time/. Lucifer's blue eyes opened slowly and trained on the younger angel within seconds. "Castiel?" Lucifer spoke softly, an eyebrow quirking up out of curiosity. "What're you doing here?" His eyes ran over the youth. A smirk spread across Lucifer's face when he noticed the tent in Castiel's pants.  
   "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... Didn't realize..." Castiel stared down at the floor shamefully. He had no reason to have intruded the archangel's privacy.   
    Lucifer stood up and strode over to Castiel, his body still unabashedly naked. "It's okay, Castiel. Just.... Next time my door's closed, knock, alright?"  
    "Al-Alright." Castiel nodded before starting to back away.  
     "Wait, Castiel, what did you need?"  
     "Oh.. Um... Doesn't really matter..." The younger said quickly as he exited the room and rushed to his own. He didn't understand why there was a bulge in his pants, nor the meaning of the warm feeling that pooled in his stomach, but he knew he shouldn't have either. He decided to lie down to sort himself out.  
@@@@@@@Luci POV@@@@@@@  
      Lucifer chuckled to himself as Castiel rushed out of his bed room. It wasn't that he expected his brother to completely comprehend what had happened. He just found it humorous that Castiel's body reacted in the way it did. Lucifer thought it was cute that the younger angel blushed at the sight. He had known the youth came in the room so he did what he could to see the reaction. The odd thing was, it felt almost innate to say Castiel's name while he masturbated, like he was supposed to utter it. Lucifer shook off the feeling, though, and used his Grace to dress himself before leaving to see if he was needed elsewhere.

@@@@@@Back to Cas@@@@@@ 

Castiel woke with a start. He must have fallen asleep whilst trying to figure himself out.

The inside of his pants felt sticky. He stuck his hand down them and pulled it back up quickly, inspecting the strange substance. It looked similar to what had covered Lucifer's stomach. /Oh.. Is that the same stuff?/, he asked himself as he used his Grace to clean himself up. He wanted to ask his brother what the substance was, but he was afraid of the elder telling their father what had happened. Castiel decided to keep everything to himself, hoping that Lucifer would do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)!


	3. Sweet explanation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has fantasies, Balthazar catches him and teases him, and Lucifer starts to explain boners.

It was the day after the incident with Lucifer, and Castiel's mind was still reeling. He spent the day before hiding in his bedroom, afraid that one of the other angels would be able to tell he had those foreign feelings or that he saw Lucifer masturbating. He knew he couldn't remain in his room, though.

Castiel left it and he found Anael and Ion. He deflected their questions about where he was until they gave up and brought him to a meeting with their garrison. The seraphs spoke of the different things they had learned about the humans. Castiel gave no input to the discussion, though. He spent the entire time imagining himself in Lucifer's room, the archangel's hand wrapped around his length, praises being murmured in his ear. He could feel the same tightness in his pants that he had experienced when he caught Lucifer. 

"Castiel?" A sharp voice pulled Castiel from his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, Balthazar, I'm fine. I just... Was thinking about something." Castiel quickly told the other angel. He looked around to see that they were the only ones in the room.

Balthazar smirked, his eyes lighting up when he noticed the bulge that Castiel was trying desperately to hide. "Thinking about what, exactly, Cassie?"

"N-Nothing! Just... Stuff." 

"I could have Lucifer tune into your head, you know." Balthazar teased, causing Castiel to blush brightly and stand up.

"Please don't." He pleaded with the blond.

"Then tell me what has you so /excited/."

"I-I can't. Not yet, at least."

Balthazar pouted and sighed. "Fine, but I'm still getting Lucifer. He seems to be the only one who can crack you."

"Pl-Please, don't get Lucifer, Balthazar."

Just then Lucifer walked into the meeting room where Castiel and Balthazar were. "Why can't Balthazar get me?" He queried, raising an eyebrow as he looked the two up and down. His eyes stopped at the tent in the brunet's pants before continuing, a smirk growing on his face. "You know, I think I need to have a talk with Castiel."

Balthazar nodded, "Okay."

"Alone."

"Oh, alright." Balthazar sighed and winked at Castiel as he left the room. 

Lucifer shut the door behind him. "I know that you don't entirely understand what you saw yesterday." Castiel started to speak but Lucifer cut him off. "Listen to me, Castiel. Do you know why there's this?" He pointed at the younger angel's crotch. Castiel shook his head. "That's arousal. Your body reacts to it like that. Most times, it's something causing you to lust."

"L-Lust? But we're angels. We're not supposed to /lust/!" Castiel said with horror. "Lucifer, I don't understand. Father didn't create us to want things. Why do I want things?" 

"Castiel, calm down. All of us experience desire in some form. We just do not indulge ourselves as much the humans."

"We... We do?" Castiel's voice was soft.

Lucifer nodded before leaning forward to gently press his lips against Castiel's. "For example, I desire you."

Castiel's cheeks flushed red as he moved closer to the archangel, kissing him back hesitantly. "A-And I, you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) You da bomb!  
> 2) Sorry that this is so choppy, I'm promise that I'll get better.  
> 3) Smut's coming up soon!


	4. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer does what Cas fantasized about in the meeting.

With a snap of his fingers, Lucifer had himself and Castiel in his bedroom. He closed the door and pushed the younger angel against it, kissing him hungrily. Castiel moved his lips with almost as much want and intensity, his hands grabbing at the archangel's shirt to pull him closer. Their hips ground against each other, soft, needy noises escaping out of Castiel's mouth into Lucifer's. 

His hands traveled down Castiel's body, stopping at the hem of his shirt. Cold fingers sliding up his stomach caused the youth to shudder and lean into the touch. "Lucifer..." Castiel gasped out when his hands reached his nipples. Lucifer smirked as he pecked Castiel's lips before pulling one hand free to take both of their shirts off. He ducked down to press soft kisses against his jaw, then moved down to his neck, his fingers toying with Castiel's sensitive nubs. The brunet leaned his head back to give Lucifer more access, letting out soft noises.

Lucifer's smirk grew- along with something else- at each of Castiel's sweet sounds. He pulled away after ensuring he left a mark on his throat. Castiel whined at the loss of Lucifer's touch, causing him to chuckle. "Well aren't you greedy?" He mumbled as he grabbed Castiel and practically dragged him over and onto his bed. He undid his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, doing the same with his own seconds after. "Why don't you tell me what you were thinking about in the meeting Cassie?" Lucifer used the pet name that he only used when him and Castiel were alone.

Castiel's pale cheeks flushed red as he queried, "R-Really?" It wasn't that he had a problem with telling Lucifer about the fantasy, he just... Wanted to double check. Yup. That's the story he's going with.

"Only if you want to, of course. Maybe I could... Bring it to life..." Lucifer replied with a nod, his voice husky.

"W-Well..." Castiel sucked his lip between his teeth and looked up at Lucifer, his blush spreading and growing deeper. "I imagined that you had me in your lap.. And your hand was wrapped around my... My arousal and you moved it up and down, whispering things like how I'm..." Castiel buried his face in his hands embarrassedly, not realizing that Lucifer was sitting on the bed and pulling him into his lap, Castiel's back against his chest.

"Like how you're what, Cassie?" Lucifer asked, his breath hot against his brother's ear. "Like how you're such a pretty angel and you make gorgeous noises for me?" He moved his hand to Castiel's thigh, pressing a kiss against his ear when he heard the sharp intake of air at his touch. "Or maybe it was how you react so beautifully to my every move." A groan was let out as Castiel pushed his ass back against Lucifer's cock.

"Pl-Please, Lucifer," Castiel pleaded, looking back at Lucifer. "Touch me. Make me yours." His pink tongue quickly ran over his lips and he ground back again needfully.

"Only cause you beg so prettily." Lucifer murmured and wrapped his hand around Castiel's cock, swiping a bead of precome off the head with his thumb. He brought his hand up to Castiel's mouth, taking the younger angel's length in his other, and quietly commanded him to taste it. Castiel licked at Lucifer's thumb, moaning softly as he began pumping his cock. "You like it?" Lucifer asked, his smirk widening.

Castiel nodded and leaned into Lucifer's hand. "That's the first thing I've ever tasted..." He said with a wonder-filled voice. "Could... Could I taste yours, too?" He laid his head back on Lucifer's shoulder, looking up at him eagerly. 

"Maybe next time, Cassie." Lucifer said, continuing to jerk Castiel off and leaning down to peck him on the lips. He couldn't help himself from slipping his tongue into Castiel's mouth when the youth let out Lucifer's name breathily.

Lucifer's tongue muffled Castiel's moan as he covered his hand with come, pushing back into Lucifer's lap. Lucifer ground his hips up against Castiel's ass before moving his hand from around Castiel's cock to his own and pulling his tongue free. He began pumping his cock, using the younger angel's come as lubrication. Lucifer came quickly with a groan, his come shooting onto Castiel's ass. 

"Lucifer...?" Castiel's voice was soft and his hands dragged down to his butt, feeling the semen that was drying on it. "What's this stuff called?" 

Lucifer chuckled at Castiel's innocence. "It's come, or semen, if you want to get technical." He pressed a gentle kiss to his brother's lips. /And I can't wait until I can fill you up with mine/, Lucifer thought to himself, smiling. Castiel smiled back, looking up at Lucifer drowsily. "You're tired, huh?" Castiel nodded. "Let me clean you up and then I'll put you in your room, okay?"

"Okay."

Lucifer snapped his fingers and within seconds both of them were entirely come-free and dressed. With another snap, they were in Castiel's bedroom. Lucifer laid the youth to bed, kissing his forehead before leaving the room. Castiel fell asleep quickly, a faint blush on his cheeks and a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, I was in a slump for this cause I wanted it to be gr9 for you. Also, pretty please leave your opinions about this because I value your thoughts as my readers and even though I have a bit of a plan of how this will go, I'd love your input. Deuces!


	5. I can't think of a title for this chapter but here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a v short chapter that kinda talks about relationships between angels a bit.

Sex became a normal thing to Castiel. What he didn't get used to was having to deflect questions from his garrison about where he was. He always felt guilty, as though he was lying to them. Lucifer continuously told Castiel that if he just said he was with the archangel, they wouldn't pry so much. He managed to soothe the youth for long enough periods of time that Castiel would happily go along with Lucifer, but it wasn't ever permanent. As soon as Castiel was questioned, he froze and began the whole process over again. He wasn't ashamed of what he and Lucifer had, he just knew that it wasn't allowed. Or, at least, accepted. 

Castiel couldn't help himself around his older brother and his gentle, yet somehow rough demeanor. The second Lucifer barely touched him, he felt as though he would melt. His vessel would grow warm and red would begin to spread across his face and neck. 

Whenever Lucifer spoke, no matter if they were surrounded by angels, Castiel gave him the utmost attention. Both the archangels and Castiel's garrison noticed the change between the two. The garrison didn't care much and chalked it up to some important thing Lucifer was trusting Castiel with. The archangels Michael and Raphael didn't like the new closeness, but for different reasons -Gabriel just didn't care at all-. Raphael's was purely disgust for such a high and powerful angel to be giving so much attention to a simple seraph. However, Michael's reasoning for disliking the newfound camaraderie was a bit more territorial. Lucifer was his, even if he didn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving this to you now because I'm not sure how often you'll be getting updates since school starts next week. However I will not forget about this. Pinky promise.


	6. Angsty-ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's an absolute dick wad, but I mean that's not surprising

"L-Lucifer-ah!" A soft voice moaned out, the owner's hands reaching up to latch onto strong shoulders. 

"So beautiful..." Came the mumbled reply, Lucifer's lips pressing light kisses down Castiel's ivory throat. He smirked as the younger angel pushed back against him impatiently. Lucifer rocked his hips forward, earning a breathy moan when his cock rubbed against Castiel's prostate.

Castiel looked up at Lucifer with lust-blown pupils, his cheeks flushed bright red. "Please, o-oh, fuck-!" The elder began moving faster, lifting Castiel so he hit his prostate with every thrust. 

"Lucifer, Father needs y- What is happening here?!" Michael walked into the room, interrupting his brothers. His eyes went wide, his face turning stony as he looked at both the Archangel and the Seraph. "You, you have the nerve to do... Such sinful activities in your spare time." Michael spluttered angrily. "How dare you corrupt your younger brother?" He watched as Lucifer pulled out of Castiel, using his Grace to clean and dress them both.

"What I choose to do is none of your concern, Michael." Lucifer replied coldly. "Especially when you were the first to corrupt anyone." 

"Lucifer, stop being so dramatic. You begged for it, just by the way you would act. You were such a tease."

Castiel listened to the two archangels, unaware of what they were speaking of. He had pushed himself up, trying to make himself smaller.

"I wasn't a tease. I was powerdrunk, and I wanted attention. Just not that kind."

"The way you were mewling and crying for more sure didn't seem like you weren't enjoying it."

Lucifer's voice steadily rose in volume, "I was begging you to stop. It hurt and I told you that. You just decided to keep going. You said that if I told anyone, Father would cast me out."

Michael laughed coldly, "And yet He still plans on having you cast out."

"Wh-What?" Castiel spoke up, looking at both of his brothers with wide, concerned eyes.

"Oh, Castiel, you didn't hear? Father knows about Lucifer making you his little whore. And also His opposition. Guess Luci's not His favorite anymore..."

"I didn't- I don't treat Castiel the way you ever did! I actually care about him and his feelings." Lucifer said indignantly, unintentionally feeding the flame Michael had been fanning. 

"Wait, Father's casting you out for.. For your opposition? As in your disliking of the humans?" Castiel eyes held bemusement and fear. The archangels looked at him, Michael smiling smugly and Lucifer nodding sadly. 

"I was going to tell you, but... I kept putting it off. I was hoping our Father would change His mind."

"But He's not, and now our precious brother is going to Hell."

"Michael, leave. Now." Lucifer could barely keep himself from lunging at Michael and punching his stupid little smug face in.

Michael began leaving the room, but not before saying his last word. "Careful Castiel, he may bring you down with him."

Lucifer slammed the door behind Michael and leaned back against it, sliding down frustratedly. 

"Lucifer?" Castiel got off of the bed, gently padding over to Lucifer and sitting down across from him. 

"I-I'm sorry Castiel..." It was strange how sad and soft Lucifer's voice was. "I understand if you hate me. You embrace the humans fully and I can't help but distrust them. I'm not... You should be with someone more worthy."

"No, Lucifer. You're very worthy of my love. I could never hate you." Castiel moved to sit next to Lucifer. "Just because your views are different from mind doesn't mean I don't love you, nor does it mean I shouldn't." 

"I'll only make things worse for you, though. Angels aren't supposed to have feelings for each other."

"I'm glad that I have feelings for you. If we weren't supposed to love each other then Father wouldn't have made us capable of harboring emotions."

Lucifer leaned over and kissed Castiel gently, pulling him closer. "I don't want to lose you." He murmured.

"You won't." Castiel replied, climbing into Lucifer's lap. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks much for reading, I actually almost started to puke whilst writing this chapter because it was such a grossly emotional chapter. Hope you enjoyed and didn't vomit!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And a few things.  
> • I'm on a crappy, hella old device so italics are not an option for some odd reason. In replacement, (at least until I get a laptop), I will use /this/ for italic meaning.  
> • This is literally being vomited onto my notes app so it unBeta'd.  
> • I'm sorry for any misspellings or grammatical mistakes.


End file.
